


Don't Lose My Number

by 7Moments



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Moments/pseuds/7Moments
Summary: On the subject of Casey's disappearance, before, during and after the events of that fateful day, from the perspectives of three friends.
Relationships: Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. I'm Never Coming Back

“Alright, dude, I think we’ve walked far enough,” Gregg panted, hands on his knees.

Casey turned and looked down on Possum Springs from the top of the hill. The hot summer breeze pulled at the gold and green spires of grass all around them. He shoved one hand into his bulging hoodie pocket and pulled a slightly squashed paper bag out, offering it to Gregg.

“Donut?”

“Hell yeah,” Gregg straightened up and greedily snatched the donut bag away from his friend.

“Take it easy,” Casey scolded him.

“Sorry!” Gregg winced with a bashful grin, fingers tugging at the top of the bag. “I’m just hungry. Forgot to bring lunch today.”

“Oh yes?” Casey said sarcastically, turning back to look over the town again. “Don’t you normally just swipe something from behind the counter?”

“That was the old me,” Gregg said through a mouthful of donut. “When Angus found out, he got mad and started making lunch for me instead so I wouldn’t steal. Only then I got sad because he was doing extra work on my behalf. So I said I’d make sandwiches for myself. Except sometimes I forget.”

Casey nodded along patiently, still facing away. He didn’t seem tired out from the climb at all.

“Hey, Gregg,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Yeah?”

“You ever think about just… leaving?”

“Every day, about five in the evening.”

“I mean Possum Springs.”

“Huh?”

“You and Angus talk all the time about leaving town. For good. Have you ever thought about just… doing it?”

“You mean packing up the car, getting in and driving off into the sunset? That kinda thing?”

“Right.”

The two of them looked over their home-town nestled in the valley between thick forest and windswept fields. From their vantage point they could see almost everything there was to see. The highway encroached on one end of the town, while the railway line squeezed the north, as if trying to stop the sleepy houses from bursting out of their cage, snaking its way around an old factory whose chimney reached up to the sky, like the skeletal finger of some enormous long dead monster, before slipping past the old Food Donkey to the west. 

Casey stared hard at the railway stretching off to the horizon, disappearing into the trees. He had a frown on his face. Gregg, chewing thoughtfully, didn’t notice.

“Well, sure,” Gregg swallowed, “I’ve thought about it. Sometimes it’s hard not to. But… you know. Job, rent, boyfriend… kind of have to be responsible now, dude, am I right?”

“Sure, you’re right,” Casey said, kicking at the ground with a scuffed up shoe, laces flapping in the wind. “You have responsibilities. But I don’t.”

Gregg looked at him sharply, the rest of his donut frozen halfway towards his open mouth.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning I’m sick of this deadbeat town, Gregg,” Casey sat down heavily in the tall grass. “I’m sick of standing around on dusty street corners all day with nothing to do but talk to deadbeats. I’m sick of looking for dead-end jobs and coming up empty. Most of all, I’m sick of being a deadbeat.”

“You’re not-”

“Don’t,” Casey sighed exasperatedly, holding up a hand. “I know you mean well, but I’m right. There’s nothing for me here. There’s nothing for any of us here. You’re planning on getting the hell out. Mae already left. I don’t blame any of you for that, but what am I supposed to do when I’m the only one of the band left here?”

“You could come with us,” Gregg chirped. 

Casey winced at the falseness in his voice.

“Nah, that wouldn’t work and you know it. I’m not third-wheeling on my best friend and his partner for… what, a month? A year?”

Gregg let his arm fall to his side, half-chewed donut still in hand. He went very quiet for a minute and then sat down next to his friend.

“So what do you want to do, Casey?”

Casey glanced at the railway again.

“I want to hop on a train out of here. I want to head west. I want to get far away from here and never come back.”

“Where will you go?”

“I don’t know. Anywhere but here.”

There was a long silence, where the two friends could hear only the rustling of the grass in the wind and the far off rush of traffic on the highway. Casey lay back in the grass, hands behind his head, gazing at the sky, but seeing beyond it somehow, his eyes in a far off place.

“You ever feel like you’re being watched, Gregg?”

Gregg choked on his final mouthful of lunchtime dessert. 

“Geez, dude. First you’re talking about skipping town, and now this? You’re being weird today.”

“Yeah,” Casey said vaguely, not shifting his position. “Yeah, maybe. Maybe I am just being weird. But… I don’t know. Sometimes, when I’m by myself, I feel like there’s someone watching me. Just out of sight. I feel like I’m being judged.”

Gregg looked quickly over each of his shoulders in turn, then raised an eyebrow at Casey. 

“No one watching you here and now. Judged? What, you mean like… by God, or something?”

“I don’t know about God. Maybe I should pray that it is just God. But I know there’s something, or… someone… out there, waiting for me to make a big mistake. I’ve got to get out of here, Gregg. Before they decide they’re done waiting.”

“Geez,” Gregg said again. “You’re a whole barrel of laughs today, Casey.”

“Sorry,” Casey turned his head away. “Didn’t meant to spoil your lunch.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I owe you for lunch anyway, remember?”

“True. You need to head back to work?”

Gregg sighed, getting stiffly to his feet and patting down his backside. 

“Yeah. The long haul until evening now.”

He pulled Casey to his feet with a grunt. Casey began to walk back down the hill, hands in his pockets, until he realised Gregg was still standing there on top of the hill, looking out.

“You okay?”

“You don’t think I’m a deadbeat, do you, Casey?”

Casey stared at him for a second, then smiled and walked to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Gregg… I’ve known you all my life. We’ve always been deadbeats together, causing trouble, raising hell, whatever we could think of. And we had some great times.”

Gregg couldn’t suppress a fond grin, but it quickly slid away.

“You’re my best friend, Casey,” he mumbled. 

“And that won’t change,” Casey replied determinedly. “But the time’s coming soon that we all have to go our separate ways. And that’s because we’re all done with being deadbeats, I guess. I want better. You want better. Sometimes, I think, you know, that kind of makes us better too. I hope so. That’s all I have to hold on to sometimes. The hope that if I at least strive to be better, maybe I will be.”

“Yeah,” Gregg said wistfully. “I keep trying. I keep trying to be responsible and mature. But it’s hard, sometimes.”

“I know.”

“Hey, you know if you do leave sometime…”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t lose my number.”

Casey wrapped his friend up in a tight hug.

“I won’t.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dinner’s ready, hon,” Angus called from the kitchen. Gregg could hear the steak sizzling from his position on the sofa, where he was levering stones out of his boots with his pocket knife.

“Okay.”

His boyfriend brought their meals in on hot plates.

“Tray,” Angus nodded at Gregg’s dinner tray, which was still propped up against the side of the sofa.

“Huh? Oh, right.” 

Gregg put his boot and knife down next to the sofa and took up the tray, resting it on his lap. Angus plopped one of the plates down on the tray and then got comfortable next to Gregg on the seat. 

“What do you feel like watching tonight?” Angus started cutting up his steak. “I was thinking we could… Gregg? Are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gregg shook his head, and picked up his cutlery. “Sorry. My mind was just… away.”

“You wanna talk about it, bug?” Angus asked affectionately.

Gregg bounced the end of his fork gently off the surface of the steak, intently watching the juice run out the sides. 

“I don’t know. It’s probably nothing. Just… Casey said some really weird stuff to me today. And the more I think about it, the more creeped out I get.”

“What did he say?”

Gregg hesitated and then forced a nervous chuckle, “He said he was fed up of this town and he was going to leave. And that he felt like someone was watching him. Like, uhh, funny, right?”

Angus stopped cutting, his knife locked in a downwards stab.

“And did you believe him?”

“Well, at the time, yeah, I guess. But the more I think about it, the more I try to convince myself he was just kidding around. But what if he wasn’t? I don’t know what to think, Angus.”

“That doesn’t sound like something Casey would just say as a joke,” Angus reasoned, swirling a pile of vegetables contemplatively with his fork.

Gregg’s heart sank.

“I thought you might say that,” he muttered. “But why would someone be watching Casey? He never did anything wrong. Well, no more than me.”

“I’m not saying he’s absolutely right about that, but if he’s getting paranoid or thinking about running away, you should keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything drastic.”

“Yeah,” Gregg sighed grumpily, “I guess you’re right.”

“I mean, not literally all the time. You have your own responsibilities.”

“I know, I know!”

“Look,” Angus stopped playing with his food, “if it makes you feel better, why don’t you call him right now? It’s late, he’ll be at home, just ask him how he’s feeling.”

Gregg put his tray down.

“You know what? I think I will. Maybe it really will turn out to just be a big joke.”

“There you go then,” Angus smiled warmly and went back to cutting his steak. 

Gregg pulled out his phone and found Casey in his contacts. After a brief moment of consideration, he thumbed the call button and put the device to his ear, leaning forward in anticipation.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

No-one picked up.

“Hmm,” Gregg tried to sound unconcerned, “guess he didn’t hear it. I’ll try his house phone.”

Gregg went through the process again. Casey’s mother picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mrs. Hartley!” Gregg injected cheer into his voice. “Could you put Casey on the phone?”

There was a stunned pause.

“But sweetheart, he’s with you, isn’t he?”

Gregg’s heart rose back up into his chest and started thudding in his mouth.

“No… I haven’t seen him since this afternoon.”

“Well, he left over an hour ago… where could he be?”

Gregg whirled around to face Angus, covering the phone as he desperately whispered, “Angus, please tell me Casey called and said he was coming over. Please tell me he did.”

Angus stared, open mouthed, food dangling from his fork.

“Bug, you know he didn’t.”

The world started swirling before Gregg’s eyes. He racked his brain for reasons why Casey would lie to his parents about coming over and then disappear for a whole hour.

He uncovered the phone again and put it back to his ear. 

“Look, Mrs. Hartley, I’m going to call you back, okay? I think we need to talk.”

He didn’t wait for a response.

Immediately, he tried to call Casey’s number again.

“Pick up!” he hissed. “Pick up, Goddammit!”

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

No-one picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say about this one for now, other than I hope you enjoy and it was fun to work on. Had this idea rattling around in my head (amongst others) for a while now. Hopefully will have a new chapter up roughly once every week!


	2. Into The Night

The sun was setting over the trees as Casey approached the edge of the woods around Possum Springs, following the railroad, pack on his back. There was a grassy bank on either side of the tracks where the trees met the disused land that farsighted officials had razed for future property development. That land had been empty for years. Perched on the bank on one side was an old man in a thick hoodie, jeans and boots, mirroring Casey’s outfit, and he too had a backpack, although his had been carelessly dumped next to him.

“Hi,” Casey said. “Are you a drifter?”

“‘Spose so,” the man said in a low, gravelly voice. 

His eyes locked on to Casey’s and wouldn’t let go. He looked tired and wary.

“ An’ I ‘spose you are too,” he went on in an observational tone. “Or are you just runnin’ away?”

“Uh…” Casey didn’t know how to respond to that.

The man chuckled quietly, stroking his scruffy little beard.

“No need to worry. We’re all runnin’ from something, I guess. But the train doesn’t come through ‘til a little later.”

Casey turned his head away. 

“Is that right?”

“‘Fraid so.”

The man continued to watch him closely.

“Well,” Casey swallowed, “thanks anyway.”

The man just nodded.

Casey bounced awkwardly on the balls of his feet, then yanked his pack further up his back and set off down the line, holding on to the straps with clenched hands. His heart raced. The old man was the only person in the whole town who knew he was leaving right at that point in time. By telling him of his intentions, Casey suddenly felt like he had made a commitment. Up until that point, he could conceivably have turned back, headed home, climbed into bed and woken up the next morning like nothing had happened, and no-one would ever have been any the wiser. But now, he had been seen and the whole thing began to feel much more real. He couldn’t turn back now. He had shared a secret with the old man, willingly or not, and he wanted it to be their secret, forever.

Or was that just what he told himself, to push down that rock in his gut, in the hopes that he could ignore it?

He trudged along the side of the track, alone with his thoughts, quickly losing track of how long he’d been walking, with the only reference points being the stars winking on in the sky and the pitch black trees on either side, looming over him in the twilight like gnarled old hands trying to pluck him away into the night. The clearing that the railroad line cut through the forest was like a yawning maw in the ground, swallowing him up, and he cursed himself for not bringing a torch along, having just assumed the train would be along before dark. Eventually he decided to use the torch function on his phone.

His phone screen flashed on, nearly blinding him, but he managed to find the torch button and thumbed it. It wasn’t much, but at least he could avoid tripping over the slats now. He didn’t look at the phone screen any longer than he needed to. He knew what would be there. A series of messages from his cousin, who had been getting increasingly persistent lately in his requests that Casey work as his “assistant”. The money was good, his cousin insisted. Casey didn’t doubt that. But he didn’t want to know what the money was being exchanged for. His cousin had always been mixed up in things nobody in that part of the world should have been, and Casey wasn’t desperate enough to want to be part of that.

Not while he still had another option.

The rails went deeper and deeper into the woods. Casey had lived in Possum Springs all his life, had been into the forest more times than he could count as a kid, but he couldn’t remember it stretching on for quite this long. Wasn’t there supposed to be an old mine entrance around here somewhere? He couldn’t remember exactly where. The place had been long closed by the time he was running around causing trouble, and the thought of a deep, dark hole stretching a mile underground made him shiver for reasons he couldn’t quite explain. But he had never been near that mine entrance and he sincerely hoped he wasn’t going to happen across it in the dark of night.

His right foot suddenly connected with something small and light next to one of the rails, and it tinkled as it bounced across the tracks, as if it were made of metal.

Carefully shining his light close to the ground, he tried to follow the trajectory of the object and eventually found the source of his confusion: a tiny, crumpled metal lump that looked like it had once been a figure of some kind, like the kind his parents might have played with as children. Casey reasoned that it must have fallen on the track and been crushed by a passing train, but he could not deduce how it had gotten there in the first place. Had somebody else walked this way and dropped it? Had it fallen from the train itself? He scrutinised the tree limbs above him, wondering if it was possible for someone to climb up that far. Perhaps it could have fallen from their pocket as they climbed. But why would someone be travelling, let alone climbing trees, with a tiny metal figure in their pocket? 

It was a mystery to him, one that he knew he would never solve. He couldn’t help but smile. He thought he had Possum Springs all figured out, and just as he left, it decided to leave him with something he would never figure out. Almost like it was sarcastically wishing him well.

He decided to put the crumpled figure in his pocket as a final keepsake, but as he turned to walk on he began to feel doubt creeping up his back. What if the figure wasn’t the only thing he hadn’t figured out about Possum Springs? What if there was so much left for him to discover that he had just never thought about before? 

He nervously glanced back down the line. Hang on. Was that the way he had come? Or was it the other direction? He had gotten himself turned around whilst looking for the figure and what little he could see of the railroad line in the dark looked identical in both directions. He tried to open the map on his phone. No signal – could not connect. Damn. He took a deep breath and turned the phone off, slipping it back into his pocket. He would use the stars to navigate, just like Mr. Chazokov had taught him. Where was the North Star? He scanned the sky. Shit. The trees were completely blocking his view of both north and south. He couldn’t tell them apart. Scrunching up his face, he tried to recall other stars and their positions in the sky. Unfortunately, he had never been a very diligent student, especially not in science class.

Another deep breath. It didn’t matter. The next train to come along would be going west. That’s the way it had always been, when he’d lain awake listening to them pass by in the distance. All he had to do was sit and wait, and hop on board when it came past, and he would be gone. He perched himself on one of the rails, hoping he wouldn’t fall asleep and end up like the metal figure.

Just sit and wait.

In complete silence, all alone, in the middle of the forest, at night.

It was terrifying. All he could hear was the faint chirping of cicadas and the occasional rustle of warm breeze through the thick trees. He was utterly blind. He might as well have been all alone in the universe at that moment.

Then, many things began to happen, all at once.

A faint rumble in the distance began to make the tracks shake under him as it grew steadily louder.

His phone began to ring, nearly startling him into falling off the rail.

And, at that instant, his eyes caught something in the gloom of the woods.

A shadow moved. A shadow that looked more than a little like a very tall person, staring back at him in silence.

“Who’s there?” Casey cried, his voice quivering much more than he wanted it to. 

He stood up slowly, ignoring his phone as it continued to buzz. The shadow didn’t move. Maybe he had imagined it. Maybe it was just a tree after all.

Casey sidestepped very slowly along the rail, keeping his eyes on the shadow, feeling the rumble grow in intensity beneath his feet. 

He knew how it felt to feel like he was being watched. His senses had been whispering as much at him for weeks now. 

Now his senses were screaming at him.

The shadow moved.

Only a tiny, tiny bit. But it very clearly shifted what appeared to be its head to follow Casey as he moved. 

Time to go.

Casey began to run.

He didn’t know what direction he was running in. He couldn’t tell if the train was coming up behind him or if it would suddenly appear in front. He wasn’t sure if the shadow was chasing him or not. He just ran.

His phone stopped buzzing. The rumbling got louder. Casey threw off his backpack, ditching it by the side of the tracks. All that mattered right now was that he got on that train and got out of there.

The rumbling was unbearably loud now. Casey began to puff as he ran but didn’t slow down. Not for a second.

A bright light burst through the trees ahead, lighting up the entire track. Casey dived to one side just in time as the train roared past him. He grazed his palms painfully on the ground as he landed, but immediately scrambled up to face the train as it swept by.

Shit, he thought. It’s going way too fast and I can’t see to grab on to anything. What to do?

He hadn’t thought this through. He hadn’t thought any of this through, at all, it suddenly dawned on him. Even when running away from his life, he was a failure.

His phone began to ring again. He shut his eyes and reached out for the train with one hand, hoping to grab on to something, anything, anything to get him out of there.

Casey’s hand never made contact. At the last second, someone grabbed him from behind. They snaked one arm around his neck and pressed their forearm tightly against his windpipe, while their other hand gripped his wrist.

He kicked, he screamed, he yelled. It didn’t matter. He couldn’t escape. He couldn’t even see who was attacking him.

The only thing he could do was pull his phone out of his pocket, gasping for breath as he endeavoured not to drop it. It was still ringing. Gregg! Casey struggled to reach his thumb over to the answer button.

His attacker twisted him around with a jerk and the phone slipped from his grasp, bouncing underneath the train as it continued to rush by.

Eventually Casey stopped kicking, stopped screaming, stop yelling. The train finally disappeared around a bend and silence gradually began to return to the woods. The stars continued to shine. The cicadas went back to their nightly ritual. Only one person in the whole world at that instant knew if Casey was alive or dead.

That person returned early the next morning to pick up the broken phone from between the rails and retrieve Casey’s backpack. Casey himself was long gone. It was as if he had never existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than I expected. I tell you, this heat is killing me! Anyway, only one more chapter to go for this story, but I have plenty more ideas rattling around in the ol' noggin.


	3. You're Not Anywhere

“This is the last place I came with him.”

Mae didn’t need to ask to know what he was talking about. Ever since they had learned – just last night, though it felt like a year ago – that Casey had been killed in some senseless ritual, he had been at the front of all of their minds. Gregg struggled with getting his feelings out most of the time, but Mae could tell without glancing at the bags under his eyes that he had been hit the hardest out of all of them. She loved Casey, but she had lived apart from him for a long time, even while she had missed him. For Gregg, it had only been a few pay-checks ago that he had last seen him, still living and breathing.

The two friends stood side by side, wistfully looking out over Possum Springs from the top of the hill. The highway was still there. The railway was still there. All the neat little rows of houses, blissfully unaware of what nightmare had been hiding underneath their peaceful little town for years. The only thing that had changed since that fateful June day was the sprinkle of half-melted snow on the ground. But Casey wasn’t there anymore.

Would Possum Springs ever be the same without him?

Mae had to wonder. Possum Springs had survived without her for a while. But maybe it knew she would inevitably come back. Casey was never coming back. Maybe that’s why they killed him, really, she thought. No one gets out alive. 

As if reading her mind, Gregg spoke nervously, “You ever wonder if he… Casey… is still alive though? Like, what if he really did just hop a train and go?”

Mae didn’t answer for a while. She had pondered the same idea herself, even toyed with messaging Casey on chattrBox just to see if he ever responded. 

“He’s not coming back,” she said at last, more to convince herself than Gregg. “We’re not going to see him again. Even if he was still alive, he wouldn’t come back.”

“You came back.”

“Only because I had to.”

How did she feel about Possum Springs now? As she gazed over the snow-capped roofs she felt like she was truly seeing the town for the first time in years. She had seen its ugliest side last night, uglier than she could ever have imagined. But the last few weeks she had seen its brightest side too. She had connected and reconnected with so many people, many of whom she didn’t know existed beforehand. She had discovered parts of town long thought lost, had seen its beauty, its history, its legacy. 

And it was still the only place she felt truly safe. The only home she had. And it was still home, despite everything. Did that make it a prison? Or a paradise? Did she love it, or hate it? She didn’t know. Perhaps she never would. Like the creature in the mines and in her head, like her dreams and the infinite stars in the universe, like ghosts and endless streams of ones and zeroes – some things were just unknowable.

“You feeling okay?” Gregg’s voice shook her back to reality.

“Yeah,” she shook her head to clear it. “As good as can be.”

“You sure? Like, after last night, when you kept spacing out… I have to worry--”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Gregg. I’m fine now. Besides, you have enough problems of your own.”

She forced a smile at him. He hesitated, then forced one back.

They would learn to smile again, given time.

“You know,” Gregg mumbled, staring at the ground with folded arms and nudging a pile of snow with his boot, “he told me the day that he disappeared, that he felt like he was being watched. I keep thinking that I should have stayed with him.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” he started shaking and Mae realised with shock that he was crying, “I just needed to hear someone else say it.”

“It’s not your fault.” 

She never knew how to react to people crying. She wished they had taught her that in college. A nice flowchart for dealing with crying people. Then she realised that it didn’t matter at that point in time, because she was starting to cry too.

So she hugged Gregg, and he hugged her and they stayed like that for a very long time.

Right now they just needed a good cry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gregg finally walked her home, she insisted that he come in for a minute, knowing her parents would be out for a while longer. They raided the fridge for a bottle of cheap wine that Mae knew was there. 

“A drink,” she said whilst struggling to pop the cork, “for our friend, Casey Hartley.”

Gregg stared at her, then chuckled, “Put that back, dude. Your parents will probably miss it. Casey wouldn’t want us drinking any fancy wine in his name, anyway.”

“Aww,” Mae stopped fiddling with the bottle. “I guess you’re right.”

“Got any beer?”

“Cheap stuff.”

“Casey loved that shit.”

“And it really is shit.”

“Crack it open.”

She poured them each a glass of beer and they stood facing each other in the kitchen.

“To our friend, Casey Hartley,” Mae began, raising her glass.

“Lover of cheap beer,” Gregg continued, raising his own glass. “And ace drummer.”

“Better at drumming than a laptop, any day.”

“A hundred times better.”

“Goodbye, Casey. We’re all trash, but you were top of the trash pile.”

“Amen to that. We’ll miss you, friend.”

They drank.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a slightly tipsy Mae prepared to climb into bed later that night, she suddenly caught sight of her laptop, lying lid shut on the covers, still powered on. Almost without thinking, she opened it up and her eyes instantly shifted to Casey’s chattrBox icon on the bottom right of the screen.

She couldn’t even remember when they had last spoken, but it had been too long. Something compelled her to click on the icon and his familiar “Away” message popped up on the screen.

Her fingers twitched on the keyboard.

Well, what harm could it do, really? Even if she was just shouting into an empty void, some small part of her hoped that wherever he was, he was still checking his messages.

So she began to type.

“hey. You there?”

There was no reply. She waited for a few minutes. Nothing.

“nah I didn’t think so”

“well wherever you are dude”

“goodnight. I love you”

She killed the power and went to bed. She never messaged Casey again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another one done and I had fun while it lasted. A little short, though! Hopefully my next one will be a bit longer. That's a hint. But no promises on the timing, as I tend to just write when I'm in the mood. As for the exact subject... well, we'll see what fancy takes me!


End file.
